life of the gang
by kay-kw33n
Summary: DISCOUNTINUED
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"sasuke" Ino and sakura swooned as he passed them by. heading for his locker

" i hate the smell of desperation, that i smell because of that stupid teme " naruto mumbled as he leaned on his locker. ino and sakura glared at the blonde then flipped their hair "as your best-friend naruto, i love you...... but next time you insult a gos in my presence i'll kill you" sakura threatened the blonde. sasuke turned back to stare at the three in irritation. naruto knew sakura would kill him for this but

"OI cutie" naruto yelled to sasuke in a girly, slightly gayish voice, then laughed causing ino to hit him on the head. kiba who had just walked up to naruto laughed too sasuke twitched in irritation. he and the blonde had a silent feud for no real reason

"retarded dope" sasuke said then walked away. naruto was annoyed and was twitching in aggrivation . ino and sakura chuckled, kiba frowned he always hated sasuke. the uchiha had too much pride and was too much of an asshole.

"so what else is new?" kiba asked then mumbled "apart from these desperate girls." ino and sakura glared at him "sorry were not up to hinata's standard" ino said in irritation as she flipped her ponytail then giggled. kiba flushed, it was a well known fact that kiba had feelings for hinata, he loved her eyes, her smile, her voice, her all. "ask her out already! you've been crushing on her since last year june" naruto said in irritation. kiba shook his head "it's easy, 'hinata would you go out with me?' that's all" naruto said causing kiba to think for a minut before he sighed "i can't" kiba said

"oh hi hinata" ino said causing kiba to hide behind naruto in a cut way. hinata wasn't there when kiba checked , he came out from behind naruto. he glared at ino long and hard he frowned the grinded his teeth

"you bitch" kiba said causing ino to smirk, after a moment of silence and intense tension

"oh hay hinata how's it going" naruto says with his usual smile that never seemed to leave th idiot's face

"am not falling for that again" kiba says

"oh hay naru-chan, kiba kun. this is my cousin neji" hinata says in a low sweet voice

"hay" naruto says then stares at neji "are you a girl"naruto asks curiously

"no am not, retard" neji says in irrritation. He turns to hinata "i dont know why we can't just wait in class, retard really annoy me" neji said naruto went pale

"am sorry, bastard. naybe if you didn't have long hair i wouldn't think you were a girl" naruto yells at neji. the long haired boy rolls his eyes then ignores naruto totally.

"your so cute" sakura says to neji.

" sure just what this school needs, more assholes" naruto said sacastically sakura and ino glare at the blonde "what?" naruto asks in irritation

"i would love to say and chat but i have a class now" neji said to sakura and ino then smiled "bye" then left.

"try getting along with him, you act so gay at times" ino said "am not gay" naruto yelled at ino. "but you say ' i love you' to both guys and girls, you hang around only girls,you yell cutie to alot of guys, you stand gay and i swear you have curves like a girls own" ino said " come to think of it i have never heard you say any girl is pretty or fine"ino added

"if you see anyone worth commenting on tell me" naruto said. hinata, ino and sakura glared at him. "apart from my friends" naruto added quickly causing them to blush, he sighed safe for now.

"hay naruto" a boy yelled running up to him, he wore a black belly top and skinny jeans. he stopped in front of the blonde, blue eyed wonder.

"oh hay sai " naruto said," I've been meaning to ask whats with the belly top? you look gay" naruto stated

" i like the belly top it makes me different" sai pouts

"good for you" naruto said sarcastically. sai apparently didn't catch the sarcasim. sakura looked at naruto then tapped his ass " come on sakura dont do that to me its seriously annnoying" ino laughed causing naruto to glare at her. sasuke passed by facing the other direction then commented

"aren't you that gay" sasuke asked kiba who stood beside him

"nah he's straight" kiba said with a smile.


	2. a day

* * *

"isn't he gay?" sasuke asked kiba who stood beside him

"nah he's straight" kiba said with a smile."he just likes to act gay".kiba added as he watched the blonde carefully

"uchiha, you again. i guess nightmares don't leave so easily" naruto said as he glared at sasuke. sasuke ignored the dope ino batted her eyes at sasuke. he looked horrified and disgusted. sasuke began to walk away then murmured "loser" as he passed naruto. a ticked sign appeared on naruto's head "bastard" naruto said in irritation. the bell rang naruto sighed he had health. the second worst thing on his list of most hated things right below sasuke. "lets go to class" naruto said as he grabbed sai's hand and pulled him forward while running to class. when they reached the door naruto held it open for sai then bowed in a teasing gesture.

"naruto, there's something that's been on my mind lately"sai said.

"what is it?" naruto asked curiously.

" I wanted to ask, If-If-If" sai said

"did someone do something to you? do you need help?" naruto asked

"no." sai said then there was an awkward silence. then he continued "I want to know if your busy tonight?" sai's heart rate increased and was beating really fast 'BUM BUM BUM BUM' naruto gave an innocent smile

"no am free" naruto said only because he thought sai meant it like two buddies going out. it was no secret that sai and naruto were always together and really close so naruto thought it normal."why do you ask?" naruto asked sai(kakashi was now yelling for everyone to take their seats and that gaara should tell his partner to seat down)

"then will you go to the movies with me?" sai asked his eyes widened, he could see it now naruto and him watching a romantic movie then he will finally confess that he loved naruto for a long time and then they would share a kiss !!POP!!

"sure i'll even bring kiba and the other guys"naruto said as he smiled and put a hand to the back of his head. sai felt a hard kick to his stomach.

"no i meant...." sai began but gaara had dragged the blonde to his seat. sai sighed in irritation, then took his seat beside shikamaru. kakashi started his lecture on gay sex, naruto felt his breakfast coming up, naruto rose his hand.

"is health compulsory?" naruto asked. the masked man started to laugh

"in konoha high school, yes" kakashi said

"uh-hun can i go throw up?" naruto asked again the whole class started to laugh.

"if you ditch, you'll still have to answer questions on it in the exams" kakashi said flatly. naruto sighed gaara frowned

"what i do to be put with this retard?" gaara asked kakashi.

"you fell in love with me, my blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin" naruto said with a smile, gaara flushed then a ticked sign appeared on gaara's head he started strangling the blonde

"now, let go of mr uzumaki, mr sabaku" kakashi said, gaara let go then growled at the blonde. naruto gulped he looked terrified. then a note was passed to him

dear naruto-kun,

would you date me

yes/no/i'll think about it

from mitsuki

naruto smiled then ticked 'i'll think about it' then sent it back, she looked disappointed but naruto, sasuke, sai and gaara had been rejecting confessions since the seventh grade they were even named the hottest guys in their set.

* * *

**cooking class**

"uchiha" naruto said

"uzumaki" sasuke said

"lets get this hell over and done with"naruto said emotionlessly

"i agree dope" sasuke said " if only i hadn't been late i wont have got you for a partner" sasuke added. naruto grinded his teeth in anger

"oh like your mr happy sunshine who makes everyone happy" naruto said sarcatically

"retard" sasuke said

"teme" naruto said his voice broke

"what happened to you voice?" sasuke asked

"what would you like to know teme?" naruto asked rhetorically

"am sorry i asked "

"be sorry" a crowd had gathered round them, cheering them on. some girls were screaming to them to fight

"we'll pick this up later dope"

"fuck you teme" they began cooking, the crowd slowly dispatched

* * *

**okay i noe naru-chan and sasu-chan keep fighting but just keep reading**

**plus you'll soon meet kyuubi and itachi **

**so cute isn't it**


	3. how'd you know

**_lunch_**

naruto and sai sat with kiba,gaara,hinata,neji,sakura,ino,tameri,mitsuki and three other girls. mitsuki was acting like nothing happened she ate her fries silently."oh yeah! kiba, gaara, neji. sai and i are going to the movies this evening. wanna come

"okay" kiba said

"whatever" gaara said

"guess i have nothing better to do" neji said.

"what about us?" the girls asked in unison

"guys night out" naruto said. they glared at him "not my plan" naruto said. a taller blonde, older blue eyed beauty came up behind naruto he was followed by an older raven

"have you taken your medicine?" the older blonde asked

"hn, i dont need it. dont make me take it kyuubi " naruto pleaded.

"naruto take it so i can go back to my table" kyuubi said, naruto pouted "naruto i really dont want to stick it down your throat so take the medicine" naruto turned around to get a better view of his older sibling and the raven behind him. kyuubi wore all black in a sexy way.

"hay itachi" naruto said as he ignore his brother.

"you give me no choice" kyuubi said as he grabbed naruto's medicine off the table

"fine" naruto said "you treat me like a baby" naruto pouted. the older blonde ruffled naruto's hair then walked back to his table with itachi behind. naruto sighed "what an idiot" naruto said as he took a big sip out of his drink. then took out three tablets then swallowed fast . everyone was staring at naruto "what?" he asked in irritation. kiba coughed trying to take the attention off the poor blonde. "take a picture, it'll last longer"

"you know come to think of it, cause of your heart problem you don't do sports and i have never seen you with your shirt off" ino said. naruto shook his head aggressively, sasuke suddenly came up behind naruto

"walk with me" he says as he pointed his hand in a gesture towards the exit.

"sure" naruto said, a little too happy, naruto stood up and headed for the exit beside sasuke. he sure as hell wouldn't want it to look like he was following him. when they were safely outside "what is it teme?" naruto asked. sasuke smirked

"i know your secret" he said. i gulped then straightened up,

"i don't know what your talking about" naruto said with a pout

"your a girl" sasuke said

"i don't know what yor talking about" naruto denied.

"then i can tell everyone, but then you'll have to take off you shirt to....." sasuke began.

"fine, i am" naruto said


End file.
